


Together

by the_100_bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, non-canon, post-s04e05, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are in space making nightblood to ensure the human race survival. The real struggle though is inside their hearts.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it right after episode 5 had aired, so it's a pure speculation of what could've happened (from my pov back then, obvi). Hope you enjoy!

The Ground seemed so calm from the distance. But knowing the reality of living on it, Bellamy felt so much wiser than he was a year ago. Staring through the wall of glass on Becca's rocket, he whispered:  
"I never thought I'd be back in space."

Behind him Clarke smiled, for a moment looking away from the microscope she was working on.  
"It feels different, doesn't it?"

The boy turned around, surprised to hear her voice. It was the first time she spoke in hours.  
"It's not home anymore. It's almost like we're intruders."

The girl gave him a weak smile, but didn't say anything. She looked at her palms lying on her knees, trying to distract herself for a moment there. 

Every time Clarke was worrying about something, he knew. In moments like this she looked even smaller than she was, more vulnerable and defenseless.  
Bellamy made a few steps towards her, not too close though, which wasn't easy in this tiny place.  
"You should get some rest. You've been working for six hours straight."

Clarke immediately got back to work just not to look at him. He was too good at reading her.  
"Bellamy, you know we don't have time for this." She still wasn't looking at him. 

He squatted in front of her to make their eyes meet. He was right. She looked very tired. Her skin was grey, cheeks sunken, lips chopped from dryness.  
This view was breaking his heart.  
"I need you to stay strong. You can't do that if you won't drink, eat and sleep."

Clarke could feel her chest tighten, tears coming up to her eyes. There was no reason to hide what she feels. Not in front of someone who knew her so well.  
"I can't think about myself. Not when everyone's life is in my hands."

Bellamy could see how much she tried to fight the shaking of her body. He took her hand (it was cold and sweaty) in a gesture saying that it's okay if she breaks a little.  
He didn't try to cheer her up. He learned that sometimes all you need is a little understanding.  
"Teach me to make nightblood. Then we won't waste time and you will have a moment to sleep."

Clarke shook her head in disagreement. "I won't let you take this responsibility." She wanted to protect him as much as anyone else, if not more. 

"I'm not letting you bear it alone. Don't leave me feeling useless." 

The girl looked at him, a bit surprised. Bellamy found a way through to her, so he continued.  
"Yes, I feel like I should've stayed on the ground. There, they would use my help. But I'm not doing anything here."

Clarke knew she could reason with him, say that he's here to support her and that she needs him beside her. She also knew how he felt, with his eyes speaking to her, something only Bellamy could do.  
So after a moment she just nodded and made him a space to seat. 

After a while he knew the rules. He had to recreate the same formula over and over again. It wasn't so hard once you remembered the pattern.  
"I got this. You can go, I'll wake you up when I'm done." 

Clarke seemed unsure, but she knew she can trust him. She stood up to walk away.  
Then, she felt sudden pain tearing her back. She couldn't help but let out a sigh through gritted teeth. 

"What is it?" Bellamy looked at her with furrowed brows. In silence like this, nothing could get past his attention. 

"Nothing, just my back. I guess it's from sitting in the same position this whole time." It was this kind of numb pain Clarke used to get while sitting and drawing on the cold floor of isolation on the Ark. 

"Okay. Lay back." Bellamy nodded towards the nearby sofa. 

"What?"Clarke looked disoriented. 

When he saw the expression on her face, couldn't help but grin.  
"I've got this." He reassured. "Just trust me on this one."

The girl shrugged, feeling little offended by Bellamy's smirk, but laid down on her stomach.  
The boy sat by her side and rolled his sleeves. He was ready to start when he remembered something that made him blush and look away.  
"You should... take off your shirt."

Clarke sat up to see if he's kidding, but the bright red on his face was a firm confirmation of his words.  
She turned away in disbelief and pulled the shirt over her head. When she was laying comfortably she said: "I'm ready", because Bellamy still wasn't looking. 

It was the first time he's seen her back. It was glowing pale with little hollow through the whole length of her spine and with dimples at the end of it.  
He clenched his jaw at the sight he could admire for hours.  
Then let out a breath and placed his hands on her soft shoulders.  
"I'm gonna rub it until it's warmed up. Massage would do no good if I'd start right now."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing." Clarke didn't really know how to act. It's not something she would expect him to know. 

"My mom carried out all kinds of jobs to keep me and Octavia alive. I've seen her do massages many times." Talking seemed to distract them from the intimacy of this moment. "It was one of the least humiliating things she had to do..."

Clarke could only imagine what he was going through since he was a little boy. He thought he found a way to deal with it, but she could still feel his fingers stiffen and put more pressure on her back. 

"I wish I'd known you back then." She said, trying to make him think about something else. 

Bellamy smirked. "I was nothing like the present me. You wouldn't probably even look at the skinny boy with a book, too short pants and shoes out of pair."

"Possibly...I was also different back then. Stiff princess, as you would say. " Something in her voice made it more painful than it should be. "Yet I wish we would've met in another way." She added very silently. 

He could feel what she meant and he dearly agreed with it. If there was a way to leave all this responsibility, all the leadership bargain...He would. And they could be together, finally. 

They both knew that, but it's always been unsaid between them. Is she trying to change it? Is it a good time? Above all, is he ready? Are they ready?

Clarke could hear him thinking and as far as she knew Bellamy, he wasn't going to say anything. She had to make this step for him. 

She struggled to get up and face him. The tension in the air would be toxic for anyone else around there. 

"Bellamy..." She had the way of saying his name as if every letter was a worshipped memory of hers. "Thank you...for being here with me."

He looked up, finally locking eyes with Clarke's. You could see question, relief and disbelief written all over his face. 

"Thank you for being." The girl added, her voice crumbling under meaning of this few words. The things they left unsaid found a way out in tears rolling down her cheeks. 

There's nothing he could say to make it easier for them. No words to express how important they were to each other, how their lives found meaning thanks to the other person. No way to count how many times they saved each other. And nothing to compensate for what they were not given - a chance to meet at the start, not at the end of the world. 

Bellamy reached out to Clarke and wrapped her in his warm and strong embrace. She was in a safe place now and he won't let her go until they're both ready to face the next "end"...together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I would really appreciate if you'd leave a comment, a thought or constructive criticism. Any feedback is welcome!  
> Thank you :)


End file.
